


AKA Photography 101

by KuroHikaTsuchi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/pseuds/KuroHikaTsuchi
Summary: The diverse skills that you can learn from a fellow vigilante.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Jessica Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	AKA Photography 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



“C’mon kid, time for photography 101.” 

“But Ms. Jones, I already know how to take pictures! The Daily Bugle even bought some last week!” 

“Those were practically selfies. You need to position your camera further away if you don’t want to be outed as Spider-Man. Got it?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

“Don’t call me ma’am, kid. Now, what’s the best place to capture a fight in the alleyway without being seen?” 

“Behind the garbage bins, Ms. Jones! That way the bad guys won’t see me!”

“Attaboy!”

Peter beamed up at her. 

_Huh, teaching isn’t actually as bad I thought it would be._


End file.
